The Space Between
by sakunade
Summary: These are drabbles based on the challenge prompts handed out over in the AangKatara community in LJ. Two souls, many moments, one truth Kataang.


**Author's Notes: **These are challenge prompts that were given over in the Aang/Katara LJ community. I decided "Oh yes, I'm totally going to do them all" and guess what? I did, haha. Mind you this might be a bit long. Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy it!

The Space Between:

* * *

**Hope:**

Katara looks into his eyes and she knows that there's still hope left inside him. The Fire Nation could send an army of fire bending soldiers, a dozen fire benders willing to do whatever the Fire Lord tells them to, but Aang would never lose hope. For awhile, Katara felt hopeless and lost. Everything seemed to happen so fast, and she almost lost him on that day in Ba Sing Se. On nights when they're alone, they hold each other close and give each other hope. He holds on to her tightly, clutching against the fabric of her blue dress. She leaves a kiss on his forehead, right on top of the arrow, and whispers stories of heroes who fell only to rise again.

**Completion:**

He takes her hand as he guides her down the hall of the Southern Air Temple. When he finally stops, they're standing in front of a door that led to a room. He tells her that this was his room when he was living with the air nomads. Katara breathes in and takes all of Aang that was before she met him. Still holding on to his hand, she guides him gently to the bed. He reacts first, by planting a soft kiss on her lips. It felt like their first kiss, sloppy and inexperienced, but that was because they hadn't seen the other in a long time.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leans him to lie down on his bed. Everything that came in between happened so fast, but the feelings and memories were still there. She remembers how soft his touch was, how lively he made her feel, and how warm his kisses were on her skin. He remembers her touches, the way she said his name, and how he felt like he was floating in the air.

In the end, they became one whole.

**Sokka Finds Out:**

"...You're going out with my sister?"

"Don't look at him like that Sokka!"

"You're going out with my sister?!"

Aang cleared his throat, "Is...Is that a crime?"

"Leave him alone Sokka," Katara protested.

Sokka stood there in shock. He looked at Aang, and then back at his baby sister. He didn't even want to imagine the things they've done behind his back. "Have you guys...?"

Aang and Katara stood frozen and then looked at each other, before looking back at Sokka with their faces red. "Of course not!" they said in unison.

Toph smirked, "I can tell you're lying..."

It took both the force of Toph and Katara to hold him back.

**Final Battle:**

"Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

She scooted closer towards him, "You should be sleeping. We have a big battle tomorrow..." she remarked silently.

"Yeah..."

Katara watched Aang's expression change to one of worry and fear. She couldn't blame him, because deep down inside she was feeling the same way too. Grabbing his hand tightly, she leaned in closer until her head was leaning against his shoulder.

"Katara...?"

"Shh. Let's just stay like this for now, okay?" She whispered, holding on to his hand tighter. "Who knows what'll happen to us tomorrow, this might be the last time we'll ever get to spend time like this."

Aang blushed, and then smiled looking down at Katara. "Okay."

**Dreaming:**

Aang likes to think about how different his life would've been if he wasn't the Avatar. He remembers way back when he was still in the Air temple and under Monk Gyatso's guidance how he enjoyed hanging around with his buddies. He dreams of days spent meditating in the morning, playing on the air scooter in the afternoon, and watching the stars light up in the sky at night. The temple had a mystic feel to it, and it's a feel he misses right now.

His eyes wander toward Katara and quickly feel engulfed by her aura. There was something about her that allured him to her. He remembers waking up and seeing her for the first time, falling endlessly in her deep blue eyes. Ever since then he's never gotten her out of his mind. Her presence is persistent and stubborn, never wanting to leave.

If things were up to Aang, then she'd never have to leave. Katara's image could've spent as long as it wanted to in his mind, and the dreams he had of her wouldn't haunt him so much. When he was younger Monk Gyatso taught him to never be distracted by anything, to look forward with a clear mind. That's why meditation was needed, wanted, and required by many. Wisdom was rewarded to those in the end who managed to overcome their distractions, his guardian told him one day.

He never asked for wisdom anyway, so he'd rather stay the fool, just as long as he could keep her image in his mind without a sense of duty betraying him.

**Faith:**

The Avatar was the bringer of peace, and balancer of all the elements. In the time of crisis and war, his duty became greater with each day that dawned upon him. Many people, despite what others see, are quick to judge Aang. They don't see him as the kid that Katara knows best -- goofy, fun loving, and sweet. They just see him as this being called "The Avatar", and not as a human. She thinks it's essential to see the Avatar as Aang the air bending kid. They're also quick to jump on him, and this is when Katara comes in to tell them that although he may be the Avatar, he's still just a kid. He's a human, just like everyone else. She's disturbed by how the nations are quick to place their trust on something they don't even know. Her faith is stronger than ever since getting to know Aang.

He's strong, wise, responsible, and kind to all around him. She admires him, and secretly looks up to him. She thinks of him in ways she knows she shouldn't, because the Avatar has duties to the world. But, she doesn't want the Avatar, she only wants Aang. So she extracts that part for herself, places it in her thoughts hidden from everyone else, and keeps the faith that one day she'll be able to love him without boundaries.

**Happiness:**

Aang just stood there, taking in all that Katara had just told him. "You do?! You mean, you really -- you love me?"

Katara nodded her head, as the blush crept in up to her ears. "I-I just can't see myself with anybody else except you, Aang. I want to be with you, I want to be there by your side." She took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his in a tight hold. "As long as you need me by your side, I'll never leave you."

He felt like someone knocked him over with something heavy. He swore he saw stars circling around Katara like a halo. It made her look so pretty...

"Aang? Aang, are you okay?"

Shaking his head, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, I am now."

**First "Real" Kiss:**

She held his hand, as they both looked out from the Fire Nation palace together. The final battle happened only a few days ago, but for them it felt like it happened just one hour ago. He looked at her, and whispered: "I love you". Then she held on to his hand tighter, whispering: "I love you too, Aang".

Aang quickly took the chance to give her a kiss -- but before his lips met with hers, she had leaned in to seize to opportunity first. They felt consumed by all the grief that had taken over them during the last couple of days -- happy to be alive, to live just one more day next to the other, next to the people they loved. Both didn't know when the kiss became more than just a simple kiss. Aang felt like he was flying ten feet into the air, and Katara felt like she was dancing across the clouds with Aang as her guide. She felt her face turn redder by the minute, and she didn't notice when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang leaned in, eager to get that piece of her that he hadn't taken in yet, and felt himself one step closer to her.

When they broke away, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Nice kiss."

Katara and Aang turn to look who spoke, and it was none other than Sokka. Aang was about to defend himself, when Katara stood in.

"You're right. He's a great kisser." She winked, and then took Aang's hand, leading him away from the danger that is Older Brother. While Aang looked back, he watched Sokka mouth: "You're so dead" before he walked away.

**Death:**

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she admired and yearned for him from afar. Even though she was young, she knew the feelings she had for Aang were different than the feelings she felt for Jet. Katara never noticed just how much she loved him until she heard the Guru and Aang discussing his "earthly attachments" in private in the Eastern Air Temple.

They could never be together, for the sake of the world...

She felt her heart wrench and then drop to the bottom of her soul. She wished things would've been different, but she knows that there can't be any other way. So she decides to herself that as much as she loves him, she wouldn't allow herself to become his distraction. So when Aang finally confesses his feelings for her the next night, she felt herself die when she replied that she never thought of him as more than a good friend.

**Last Dance:**

He takes her hand into his, and watches her smile with excitement. Soon they're dancing on the clouds, waltzing across the moon, and doing a tango across the path of fate. Aang leans in and gives her a kiss, which she returns until she becomes tiny fragments and disappears. He watches her go, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Aang knows they can't be together now, but looks forward to the day when he can see her again and be back in her arms which he called home.

**Fear:**

The one thing Aang fears the most is death. Not because his existence ends, but because he'll never be able to see Katara again, and by the curse of being a reincarnated soul of the Avatar, would never be able to remember her. He'll never be able to remember how she smelled in the morning, her long flowly dark hair, and those eyes that he fell in love with when he first saw her. So he fights on to live, and does his best to make a life for the world, so that when he fulfills his destiny, he'll be able to be by her side for as long as they both lived.

**Lost:**

Aang and Katara always found ways to get to each other. He thought to himself that not even death could overcome them. There was always a line, or something else, that led him directly to her. A star could shine, and all he would have to do is follow, only to find the star was actually her eyes, gleaming knowing that he was on his way to her.

He believed distance would do nothing to them; it would only be a mere obstacle to crash. But when Katara left, he found himself with no guide or no way to find her -- and for the first time in his life, he felt himself lost without her.

**Relief:**

Katara could've called herself the destroyer of hope if it wasn't for Aang's intervention. She almost used up the Spirit Oasis water on Zuko -- the person who then turned their backs on them by joining Azula. Spirits know what would've happened if she didn't have the water. Aang would've been dead, and it would've been all her fault. Guilt and dread filled her heart, and swallowed her soul as she used the very same water she was about to use on their enemy to heal Aang.

For a moment, all faith seemed lost as he stayed limp and frail. His body felt cold and unmoving. A few tears begin to spill from her eyes, and then she feels a sudden heat coming from him.

"Ughh..."

She opens her eyes, and holds him so that she can take a good look at him. His eyes begin to open, and then he looks at her and smiles. Katara smiles back, with tears flowing down faster than before, and hugs him as tightly as she can without hurting him.

"Oh Aang, Aang I'm so--"

"Shh", he whispers in her ear. "I could never leave your side, Katara."

**Awed:**

He plays back the moment he first met her in his mind, and then looks at the woman standing before him. Katara's older now, and he could tell by her figure. So many things have happened to them throughout the years. He likes to think of Katara best as a dancer floating in his mind. She dances with a rhythm beating like no other -- the colors as clear as day: Blue, yellow, orange and white dancing back and forth like scarves against the wind.

Her eyes lure him closer, deeper to what he wants to have with her the most. He wants a life with her, to spend as many moments as he can with her, to live side by side. She takes his hand, whispering a few delicate things against his ear, before planting a soft and chaste kiss on his lips. When she leaves the room, he still feels awed with her, just like the way he felt when he first saw her. He doubts this would ever change.

**Captured!:**

"Umm, Aang, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm capturing you!" he smirks, typing her up with rope on one of the many chairs that belonged in Fire Lord Zuko's study room.

Arching her brow, she glanced at her best friend and now lover for the past couple of years with interest. "Capturing me? Oh, I'm terribly frightened."

"Is that sarcasm I detect? You don't sound like my girlfriend. Are you sure you're not Sokka in disguise?"

"What if I was?" she asked him teasingly.

He leans in and kisses her on the lips. "Then this would've been pretty weird."

"My brother would've killed you."

"Then you would've backed me up."

They looked at each other for awhile, before Katara broke the silence. "Seriously though, Aang. Are you going to get me out of here?"

He gave her a pity look, "Awwh I had something really interesting planned out for you too!"

She crossed her legs, and then smirked. "If you get me out of here, I know a place where we can have some privacy for a long while...you know, without my brother or Toph or Zuko walking in on us..."

He released her from the ropes faster than she could've said "metal bender".

"So," he looked at her and she noticed how cute he looked blushing even now as he's older. "Where is...this place?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Aang. I have something really important to do. Let's take a rain check." She walked past him, blew him a kiss, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Aang stayed there, stuck to the ground, but with a smile on his face because now she owes him and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

**Eternity:**

Sometimes Katara found herself awake at night, glancing above her to look at the stars, and think about the many people who have lived throughout the span of the universe. She was always a believer of fate and destiny -- ever since she was a little girl she knew that one day she would become a part of something grand and important. When she glances at Aang she sees many different faces all at the same time, different voices, hands and arms and legs. It wasn't a mystery to her now how much she loved and admires her best friend. She kept it to herself because of a selfless matter. Katara knows he loves her, probably more than any man's ever loved her, but he has his duties and she has his. It didn't mean that she never thought of a life with him, of course.

When she looks at the stars, she watches for one falling, in hopes of making a wish so that she could spend an eternity with Aang. So she could every next life along with him.

**Sweetest Goodbye:**

They hold each other's hand, gazing at the horizon with smiles proudly shining on their faces. Time stopped for them a long time ago, and now that it has caught up with them, the end was closer with each breath they took. Aang looks at Katara, and can still clearly see the young water bending girl from the South Pole he fell in love with. Katara looks at Aang, and can still find the goofy air bending kid from the Southern Air Temple underneath all the wrinkled and old skin.

"I love you" he says to her, holding on to her hand tightly.

"I love you too, Aang" she says to him, before they both leaned in for a kiss, and their souls left this world together.

**Peace:**

Ever since he could remember Aang was prone to nightmares. It'd sneak up on him without even realizing what was happening. On occasion his nightmares almost seemed real -- as if he was watching it through another person's eyes. He didn't like talking about them, but Katara (Spirits bless her heart) always made him fess up. His nightmares ranged from being killed by the Fire Lord, to watching his entire race die in front of him. The ones that plagued him the most were the nightmares he had of Katara. He never told her about those nightmares, because he didn't want to trouble her. The last thing he wanted to do was that.

But on most occasions, whenever he woke up and saw Katara looking at him with concern in her eyes, all he needed was to look into them to find peace within him. She was here beside him, and nothing was going to take that away from him, not even some silly nightmare.

**Love:**

Katara always heard stories of women and how they fell in love with this marvelous figure who was either a dashing prince, or a brave warrior. When she was little, she told Gran Gran that she wanted to be rescued by a dashing man, and fall in love with him forever. Her grandmother laughed and said that she hopes her little water bender will get her wish someday when she's older.

When she first met Aang, she didn't know what it was about him at first but she knew there was something about him that allured her to him. His grace, his mastery, and his legacy -- it could've been all of those things combined together. He was a goofy kid, long away from the tall and dashing man she envisioned to be her true beloved. The more she grew to know him, and the more they suffered and achieved together, the more Katara realized that Aang was everything and more she's ever wanted in a beloved. Holding her secret close to her heart, she smiles and finds happiness in the fact that out of all the woman in the world, it was her who Aang loved the most.

The reason behind this was while other women loved the Avatar, she loved Aang. Pure, kindhearted, goofy air bending Aang and Katara didn't want it any other way.

**Charity:**

When Aang was younger Monk Gyatso told him about the many spirits that roamed the land. There was a particular spirit, one that would bring upon good fortune and happiness, if the person deserved it. So when he meditates and prays silently to himself, he prays to the spirit of Good Fortune and Happiness for bestowing upon him its good graces because he believes it was this spirit that brought him into Katara's arms.

**Rescue/Save/Protect:**

The nature of their relationship wasn't as complex as many believed. Katara was his rock, and Aang was her pillar of hope. She was his protector, and he was the chosen one -- the one to bring back peace and balance to the world. Not many believe it, but there are times when Aang secludes himself from the world. He loves it dearly, and she knows this better than anyone, but as she discovered earlier than most, he's human. He cries, he bleeds, and he feels pain. So she rescues him by helping him carry that weight, and saves him from the burden of holding something so heavy.

There are times when Katara feels low and hopeless. Aang notices right away, and runs to her. He holds her when she cries, holding back his own tears out of her suffering. He rescues his beloved, and saves her from having to cry on her own. She tells him that it'll be okay, and that she'll never leave his side. He tells her the same, and that no matter what misfortune comes along, he will help her see the wealth around her. They protect each other, and that was their relationship for as long as anybody could remember.

**Life:**

Their duties prevent them from having a life of their own, so they dream together and imagine themselves running away to a place filled with gardens. Beautiful flowers sprouting from the root, and forests filled with hidden paths. Katara smiles, and watches him fly across the sky. Aang watches down and sees her dance across the earth. If life was like this everyday, then they would enjoy it for eternity. But it wasn't, at least it isn't at the moment. They like to think that by sticking to their duties in the end, they'll be able to build the future they dream about.

**M****adness:**

There comes a time when an Avatar must know that there are things that become the priority. They could never allow themselves to be clouded by things, people, emotions, or situations unless they wanted to lose themselves completely. When he feels vulnerable, he slips in a few memories of Katara. In many ways she rejuvenated the faith and hope he buried a long time ago, back when the war was over and they were separated. Aang spent the rest of his days in the Southern Air Temple, surrounded by rubble and the old scent of what was his people.

He still thinks of Katara -- when he knows he shouldn't -- and can't help but wonder if she was thinking of him too. They haven't seen each other in what seemed like an eternity, and he's driven mad by the image of a much older Katara, embracing him and telling him that she still loves him.

**All Alone/Jealousy:**

The world was given happiness, balance, and prosperity for as long as it wished. In return for bestowing upon the world such a gift, Aang was cursed. As the Avatar, his duties were to come first. He couldn't settle down, not during these times. He wished many a time to live in a world where the nations wouldn't need him, wouldn't depend on him so much, just so he could go off and live a happy life with Katara. He was alone now, and even though he still had his friends for company, when he was with Katara he couldn't help but feel even more alone. She was so close, but he couldn't reach any further or else be destroyed.

It didn't help when she started to become close to someone else, some water bender he's never heard of -- and then jealousy seeped it when he knows it shouldn't.

**Reunion:**

It's been a long time, perhaps maybe even too long, since Aang had seen Katara. It happened a few years ago back when the peace treaties were still processing through, that an incident occurred that separated the two. He had to go and settle a few things for spirits know how long, and he quickly heard news of Katara going back to the South Pole. Zuko, who was now the Fire Lord, was using all of his power to make sure the civil wars wouldn't escalate into another 100 year war. Not every citizen wanted Zuko as the Fire Lord, and many were still loyal to Ozai's old government. There was a lot of resistance, and Aang knew that he had to help in any way possible. Throughout all the years of peace signings, trying to maintain peace and order, there wasn't one time when he didn't think of Katara.

He doesn't know how she looks like now, but he imagines her looking as beautiful as she was when she was younger. He likes to think of her smiles to keep him through the hard times, and all the moments they shared during their quest and after. Taking a deep breath, he enters the Fire Palace, getting greets of 'Welcome back, Avatar Aang' to 'It's an honor to be in your presence, Avatar Aang.' Walking down the corridors that eventually lead to the Fire Lord's chambers, Aang spotted a figure right outside of a window. It was a garden, and there was somebody sitting underneath the shade of a tree.

Aang rushes out, nervous and anxious at the same time to talk to her again. When he finally makes it to the garden, Katara looked at him and smiled.

"Aang!"

He was right; she was still as beautiful as before. Katara ran, and then embraced him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Aang. It seems like forever since we last saw each other."

He wanted to tell her how much he's missed her, how much he thought of her while they were separated, and how much he loved her right there on the spot. But, he decided against it. He'll hold it off for now. He smiled as he took her hands, massaging the back of them with his thumbs. "It does feel like forever."

**Shock:**

"Hey Aang, come here for a sec..."

Aang turned around and saw Katara standing there. He didn't know why she was asking for him, probably for something he had forgotten to do earlier while setting up camp. It was pretty dark out, everyone else was already asleep in their tents, and they were the only two awake at the moment.

"What is it, Katara?" He asked, walking to where she was until they were both in front of each other.

She smiled, and he couldn't help but blush a bit when she started blushing too. Placing both of her hands on his cheeks, rubbing his right cheek with her thumb, she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead right above where the tip of his arrow tattoo was.

Aang stood there, almost as if time stopped right then and there. "What was that for...?" he asked in an almost dreamy state.

Moving her face closer to his, she whispered in his ear: "For just being you", and then proceeded to give him another kiss, this time on his cheek.

"Good night, Aang" she said to him, and then walked to her own tent to get some sleep.

Aang didn't move or flinch at all; he stood there and watched Katara as she entered her tent. The blush crept up to his ears, and then he fell back against the earth, gazing up at the stars and thanking whichever spirit made it possible for such a wonderful night.

**First Date:**

It's been a long while since Aang had gotten to spend any time with Katara. Everything was hectic around the Fire Lord's palace. Officials and politicians walked in and out of the Fire palace doors, each bringing news or claims about peace treaties. For most of the negotiations, Aang had to be there, mostly as a vouch of trust for the other nations. Only a few years passed since the war ended, but the nations were still uneasy about whether or not to trust Fire Lord Zuko's regime.

The wonderful thing was that now he had his own free time, and he knew exactly how he wanted to spent it.

"Hey Katara!" he yelled out to her.

She was sitting in the garden, drawing in her sketchpad that Gran Gran gave her for her 17th birthday. Katara looked up, and noticed Aang standing in front of her. She smiled, "What is it Aang?"

"Seeing since we're both not busy at the moment, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

He smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. "Trust me Katara, you'll love it."

A couple of minutes later they were both sitting on Appa, and as Aang took flight into the starry sky, Katara couldn't help but feel amazed. They've ridden on Appa during the night before, but something about tonight made this ride feel special.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" he remarked.

She turned to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before smiling. "It is since I'm here with you."

Then she realized what was so special about this moment -- she was with Aang -- and it felt like an eternity since the two were able to have any moments like this.

He smiled in return, and then leaned in to give her a kiss. "Guess we better stay up here for awhile, huh?"

She scooted closer towards him, wrapping her arm around his, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "We should."

**Second Strike:**

It was only a few days after the war had finished that they were seperated from each other. Aang had to go off and take care of a few things in the Earth Kingdom while Katara stayed in the Fire Nation as his representative. The day before, however, Aang had attempted to confess his feelings for her. He couldn't get around to it, scrambling his words and making odd noises as he tried to tell her how much he really loved her, and how by sticking to his duties he found himself closer to her -- by saving the world he saves her -- before the message was lost.

During their separation, Katara tried to decipher just exactly what Aang was trying to tell her. When she realized that he did hold feelings for her, and probably stronger than anyone's ever held for her, it was a sudden epiphany. All of these feelings came rushing in, feelings she swore she felt for him before any of this happened, and told herself that when Aang returned, she was going to tell him that she felt the same.

The day of his return came, and Katara found herself eager to meet up with her best friend again. Jumping into his arms (which Aang had to keep himself on steady ground to hold her without falling), she gave him a kiss before explaining that she loved him too.

**Hate:**

Katara watched Sokka and Suki reunite with each other, planting the other with kisses and hugs, and before she knew it she felt angry. After she relaxed her shoulders, and buried her face into her sleeping mat she sighed. She hated him for being able to have that happiness with the person he loved the most. Relaxing a bit, her gaze wandered towards Aang (he was sitting there all by himself, most likely meditating or something) and couldn't help but hate destiny too. If this was her destiny, and this was his, then why did they ever have to meet in the first place?

She hated feeling angry at fate, at Sokka, at Aang for what his destiny had chosen for him, but she didn't know what else to feel besides hatred. Part of her is angry at the fact that she never told Aang that she felt something for him before it was too late, and the other part hated herself for feeling this way.

**Finding Yourself Through Someone:**

The events that happened in Ba Sing Se all seemed to be a blurry reminder of what could've happened. If she had used the water on Zuko, then she would've never had the chance to heal Aang. Katara remembers watching Aang fall; her body in total shock as tears came running down from her eyes. Suddenly, all of her memories of Aang appeared in her mind. From the first day she met him, to only a couple of days ago when he had attempted to tell her something she wasn't sure about. She remembers the Cave of Two Lovers, and how they were close to sharing an intimate moment. She remembers when they were in Aunt Wu's village and how she had predicted that she would marry a powerful bender, only to have Sokka remark much later on that he had forgotten just how much of a powerful bender Aang was. She remembers that look she gave her best friend, almost as if she wasn't sure whether or not what to feel on the subject.

She remembers the days they spent together, training, laughing, and holding the other after a victory. She remembers how he makes her laugh, how he goes out of his way to make her happy and catch her attention. Then all of a sudden, she created a massive tidal wave as she raced to catch him before he fell. As she held him there, looking down at his lifeless body, she realized that she was in love with her best friend. Taking him back to Appa, and rejuvenating his body of life, she was as happy as she could be as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

She was going to make sure that no one, not even Zuko or Azula or the Fire Nation, take what was precious to her the most: The Avatar, the world's last hope for peace, and most importantly, the boy she loves.

**Hopelessness:**

"Aang, there's something wrong with you..." She stopped and watched him raise his shoulders which seemed like a tense state. "I know there is. Ever since we battled Azula in Ba Sing Se you've been acting weird."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Aang remarked without turning to face her.

"There has to be!" Katara walked closer towards him, "Aang you haven't been like this since...since you lost Appa."

He didn't speak.

"Just tell me, Aang."

Again, he didn't speak nor turned around to face her.

She walked a bit closer, placing an arm on his shoulder for comfort. "You know you can tell me anything..."

Aang finally turned around and looked at her -- Katara noticed that he had a sort of sadness in his eyes, and not just sadness. There was pain in there, and something else she couldn't figure out.

"I can't Katara. This is something I can't tell you."

Sitting down beside him, she removed her hand from his shoulder, reaching out to hold his hand. Before she could though, Aang got up and started walking away from her, his head bowing down to the ground.

"Don't do this to me, Aang."

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to face her.

"Don't block yourself from me..." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and he could hear her choke back a few words from the sobbing.

She wanted to tell him Please Aang, don't go away… as well as other words and sayings that felt loss to her now.

"I wish..."

Katara looked up, drying the tears that spilled down from her eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to."

He didn't want to leave her there, to leave her crying and hurting on her own. It was never his intention to hurt her, but he had to do this now. He couldn't stay close to her, talk to her, hold her, or even be with her. He had too many things to take care of, too much duty and responsibility weighing down on his shoulders. If he wanted to end the war and bring back peace and balance, then he had to make this sacrifice.

_I love you, Katara. However, I can't love you as I do right now, so I guess..._

Katara watched him leave, and began to wonder why it hurt so much to have him be so distant. There was never a moment where they couldn't talk about what was bothering them, there was a never a moment where they couldn't find happiness being together, and she wishes that things didn't have to end up this way.

_I guess then, this is goodbye..._

Aang sighed, and sat down on the edge of the cliff, watching the sun rise on the horizon. Katara was already gone, back to camp most likely, and tries to think of the future.

_For now.._.

**Misunderstandings:**

So what if Toph was suddenly very close to Aang? It didn't bother Katara, nope, not even one bit. Sokka gave her the news as soon as she arrived back in the Fire Nation. Katara was away, back home in the Southern Water Tribe helping with the politics. She was the ambassador for the South Pole in Fire Lord Zuko's council, and since their people didn't have the necessary means to get information back and forth, Katara stood in to help. She was briefly away for a couple of months, and during these months apparently, Toph began holding conversations with Aang.

According to her meathead of a brother, the two met a lot. Whatever the two were talking about, it was a secret to Sokka and only known to Aang and Toph. There were rumors going around in the Fire Palace of the Avatar and his "friend". She even asked Zuko to verify this, and even he remarked about how the Avatar and his earth bending teacher were suddenly very close. It didn't bother her though, because once she returned to the Fire Nation, Aang would run into her arms and embrace his long time best friend.

But he didn't. He didn't even show up when her ship stopped by in the harbor. The only people there to greet her were Sokka and Iroh, accompanied by Mai and Ty Lee.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked her brother after leaving the dock.

"He's somewhere with Toph. I told him that you were arriving today, but he said he had something important to discuss with her. I bet he's probably asking for her hand in marriage or something- ouch!"

Katara elbowed him on his hip, hoping that she hurt him good. Her brother obviously knew how much Aang meant to her; after all they are best friends. Suddenly being replaced by Toph made Katara feel...uneasy. She was only gone for a few months, what could've possibly happened to them? When Katara returned to the Fire Palace and was walking down the halls, she was surprised to see Aang and Toph sitting outside in the gardens. What surprised her most was that Aang was on one knee, holding out something in his hand and presenting it to her.

Her stomach started doing loops, and her heart began to race faster than it ever had. She couldn't help herself, and was soon standing outside in the gardens before them.

"Aang! What are you doing?!"

Aang turned around, blushing as he stood upright to confront her. "Oh! Hey Katara, it's been forever! Umm..." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk or really explain the situation.

So Toph did it for him instead. "Hey Sugar Queen, can't you see that Aang and I are really busy here? The guy's basically proposing to me and you ruined it!"

Katara stared at the two, her mouth open and unable to really explain how she felt. She should be happy for them, right? Toph and Aang are two very close friends of hers, and if they were happy being together then she should be too...right?

"But..."

Toph arched her brow, "But what Sugar Queen? Don't tell me you're jealous!"

Aang didn't say a work, and could only look at the two girls. The next war might start right and here if he didn't butt in. "Look, Katara. This is, well..."

"You don't have to explain yourself Aang! If Katara can't see what's clearly right in front of her then explaining won't do you any good."

This was when Katara had it. "Excuse me?! You guys are too young to get married anyway! Besides, I-I..."

"You what? C'mon, spit it out Sugar Queen."

"How could you be with Aang when you know...you know how much I-I...!"

Toph gestured at Aang to stay put, and began fiddling with her fingers pretending she didn't really care what Katara said. "Yeah yeah, I hear you but I don't understand you. Speak up! I'm not deaf you know, just blind."

"When you know how much I love Aang!"

Aang stood there; barely able to try to comprehend what just happened here. Katara stood there in shock, and Toph smirked.

"Good, it's about time. Look Sugar Queen, the reason why Aang and I have been talking these last couple of months was because I was trying to get him to confess his feelings for you. What you walked in on just now? He was practicing his proposing speech to you. He was going to keep it a surprise but I guess the cats out of the bag now."

"...What?"

"You heard right Katara. Aang's been begging me to help him with his dilemma, and I knew you liked him back too so I was just helping him out."

Katara couldn't move, and her face was suddenly becoming red from embarrassment. "I-I..."

"Did you honestly believe that I would like a guy like twinkle toes here? He's not that bad of a guy but, my interests lie elsewhere." She laughed, patting Aang on the back. "Good luck sprinkles, you have a lot to work with." She left the two there, hoping the lovebirds would finally confess how they feel.

Katara and Aang didn't say anything else; all they could do was look at each other with a new understanding.

"So..."

"Yeah, so..."

Katara smiled, walking towards Aang before she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I really like that necklace you made for me..."

He blushed, and then smiled holding it up for her to see. "It took me a long time to make it, actually. Sokka helped me out..."

"It's beautiful," she told him. They had so much to talk about, and once they were done with this moment, she was going to give her brother a much needed knockout.

**Explaining Oneself:**

He kept himself in his room, looking through all the old books and scrolls that were kept in the Southern Air Temple's library. When he was younger, he used to love coming into the library and read some of the things that were kept in there. There were scrolls that depicted catastrophes that happened hundreds and thousands of years ago. There were books that talked about life, love, and the pursuit of happiness.

When the war ended, and peace was beginning to sprout across the nations, he found time for himself and decided to re-visit this library. It was dusty and moldy, but his favorite books and scrolls were still there. One scroll in particular caught his interest now, and he wouldn't know just how valuable it will be for him. He's been with Katara for years now, but they hardly had the time to see each other. Too many things were going on; there were councils and meetings that kept separating the both of them most of the time.

She was older now, just as he was, but she was still the same beautiful water bending girl he grew to respect and love. In the scroll, it talked about words and the right way to weave them to make a beautiful poem as the end result. "This will be perfect...!"

A couple of days later, he tries his best to master this form of writing. In train of thought, he called himself 'Aang, the word bender!' While on his free time, he locks himself in the room provided for him, and begins to weave away. Katara had no idea what Aang was doing, and she wondered why he was distant than before. She finally had enough time to be with him, but he seemed to be busy with other things. She had to admit, she was really looking forward to being with him again, and it made her feel upset that he was locking himself without even telling her what he was doing. He's never been one to keep secrets from her, even the things that bothered him that most from time to time...

She decided to face this head on, and knocked on Aang's door hoping for a reply. "Aang, I know you're in there. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Umm, sure! You can come in Katara."

She opened the door, and found his room filled with un-used scrolls all over the floor. There were ink bottles on his table, maybe around 4 or 5. On his bed laid a finished scroll, and her boyfriend.

"What are you doing? You've been distant for a while now I was starting to worry."

"Don't worry Katara; I was just trying to make something special for you." He coughed, and then recited to her the poem he had just finished:

_And all my instincts, they return._

_The grand facade, so soon will burn._

_Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out for the inside..._

_In your eyes, the light the heat_

_In your eyes, I am complete._

_I see the doorway, to a thousand churches._

_The resolution, of all my fruitless searches._

_I want to touch the light and heat I see in your eyes…_

"Oh Aang that was so...so..."

He leaned in and kissed her, his clean hand on her cheek. "Happy birthday my love."

(Yes, that is "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. It's one of my favorite songs. Sigh)

**Betrayal:**

There wasn't a soul who was more connected with Katara than Aang. They've been through a lot together -- the ending of the 100 year war, the countless verbal (and physical) battles for peace -- and everything else that fell in between. After everything that's happened to them, there was still an empty space in between. The people around the two, like her older brother Sokka, Toph, Iroh and even Fire Lord Zuko, all believed that something else would've happened between the two. Sokka knows how much Aang loved and adored Katara, after all he heard it every other night. Toph could sense how the two felt for each other, and she didn't even need to see to know that they were probably in love with each other.

The thing was, however, that Katara never noticed. She was always cornered by her work, her policies and diplomatic solutions. Hopelessly, Aang held to the motion that perhaps in some other date and time Katara would love him too. He had his duties and peacemaking to keep him from going insane at the thought of the girl he loved.

And then one day something did happen. Aang had to go away on an urgent mission, and nobody knew (not even himself) how long he'll take. So a couple of months passed by, and everyone started to notice how different Katara seemed. Sometimes when they mentioned Aang, Katara would look down with a sullen expression. At night she liked to dream of him, being near him again and having fun together. Then more months passed, and Katara began exploring that hidden space in between their bond.

All of her memories of Aang were there, the good times and the band. She started to realize that there were so many things of Aang, so many qualities he possessed, that she loved a lot. His smile, that silly face he made whenever he was happy, or the way he always made her smile and always tried to be there for her. She held on to that light, and grasped it tightly to her chest.

Tears began to fall down, and it was then that she realized how much she really cared for Aang. The months began to feel like years and years as they passed by. Now as she's alone, without her best friend here, she felt as if she had somehow betrayed him when she couldn't realize before how much she loved him.

**Vengeance:**

"Kiss me..."

Aang turned around, completely startled by Katara's request. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or plant a kiss on her lips right now just to prove how much he's wanted to. He blushed before replying: "You want me to do what?"

It's not like he thought it was a bad idea.

In fact, he actually loved the idea. He loved the idea a_ lot._

She smiled, intertwining her fingers with his as she held his hand. "I want you to kiss me."

"I-I...I mean!"

"Oh please, Aang." Katara said in a whisper. "Kiss me, now."

Katara's face was much closer to his now, as he could feel her breath tickling his cheeks. The moonlight made her look so beautiful...

Instincts took in as Aang leaned in, his lips only a few inches from hers. "_Katara..._"

She smiled, placing both of her hands on his cheeks, her lips above his before suddenly changing course and planting a kiss on his nose.

He didn't know whether he fell back to the ground in disappointment or humiliation. After Katara helped him stand up, he asked: "I thought you wanted me to kiss you! Why did you kiss my nose instead?"

She smirked, "It's payback of course. Did you honestly think that I forgot about the other night?"

A couple of nights ago, Sokka threw a party at his place. By suggestion of Toph, Aang decided to have a few drinks here and there. It got a bit out of hand, and he soon found himself very drunk. He heard stories from his pals about how he made out with a table, thinking it was Katara. He's still mortified by it, but mostly because he blurted out a few things he would've liked to discuss with her in private.

"I'm really sorry Katara, I was drunk! I-I didn't know that...well, I thought the table was you!"

"Well now you know. If you just want to kiss me, then kiss me. You don't have to go around smooching tables."

"I'd rather kiss you than a table." He wasn't the type of guy to be sly or smooth or anything like that. It was one of the many things that Katara loved the most about Aang.

"You know, you're being so adorable right now. I'd kiss you, but I like letting my vengence seep in for awhile."

"So then, when can I kiss you again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Not tonight?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Not tonight, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening."

"It's going to feel like forever."

"So will the kiss."

"Oh, then I can wait."

**Bonus (companion to "Vengeance"):**

Aang staggered, trying to catch his breath while trying to figure out whether the object in the distance was Katara, or a table. "So Katara!" he leaned against the table, slurring a few words here in there in a drunken speech. "Why don't you and I get together, and do what girlfriends and boyfriends do best in private?"

"Aang, why are you talking to the table like that?" Katara asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Shh! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Katara? I'm trying to pour my heart out to her! I've loved her since forever!" Aang continued slurring, hiccupping in between words.

Katara blushed. She had no idea that Aang had any feelings for her, and she always thought that he was just being...well...himself. He was playful and kind, and cute with that gaze of his...

"Oh Katara! I love you so much!" Aang leaned in and proceeded to make out with the table.

Grabbing him by the collar, Katara dragged Aang away from the table as far as possible. "Wait! I've dreamt of making out with her for ages!"

Sokka and Toph watched their masterpiece unfold.

"I won the bet." Toph said, gesturing her hand for Sokka to hand over some money.

Sokka grumbled, digging into his pockets and pulling out a 10 dollar.


End file.
